warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Freebonding
This is quite a cool concept Legion, freebooting Imperials. Imposter101 (talk) 22:14, August 7, 2013 (UTC) You realize that this would be incredibly difficult thing for an Imperial Citezen to do, right? also on an unrelated note the premise kinda reminds me of the Vualt Hunters from Borderlands for some reason. Weird. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 00:55, August 8, 2013 (UTC) EPIC! FOLLOWED!Sahron (talk) 01:50, August 8, 2013 (UTC) I put this as "Free Use" article, because that is apparently what you are meaning with "all can add/open group" -categories. --RemosPendragon (talk) 10:13, July 18, 2014 (UTC) I still think that this concept is a bit ludicrous. It requires a ridiculous amount of money to barter passage on a simple merchant ship, and those that have the resources to do this would likely be bound to certain responsibilities. Furthermore the idea of a Space Marine Chapter allowing one of their Marines, and their precious Gene-Seed to slip permanently out of their grasp without a mission of paramount importatnce is extremely unlikely. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:54, October 22, 2014 (UTC) With respect to Imposter I don't quite agree. We know from canon that Space Marines do sometimes leave their Chapters (the black shields) and skills could be traded for passage on chartist ships. Given the size of Imperial ships and their crews I would bet a LOT of supercargo come and go without the knowledge of the officers.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 15:40, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Discussed this with Supah and a few others last night. On evaluation, the article doesn't work. Space Marines leaving Chapters to become Blackshields/Death Watch, etc was also done under the Imperium. Even then, what your suggesting is still breaking Imperial regulation, so the article remains NCF in it's current state. --Imposter101 (talk) 15:45, October 14, 2015 (UTC) So what changes would make it Canon Friendly?Kadjah Thoris (talk) 16:59, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Well the concept would have to be considered treasonous by the Imperium and totally illegal, and considering that the original author of the article is not here, it seems unlikely that such changes will be made. Furthermore, the concept would have to be toned down. Space Marines might be able to do this, but generic Guard and poor humans? No way. --Imposter101 (talk) 17:23, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Would I be correct in believing that the problem lies in the idea of INDIVIDUALS hitting the warp lanes as outerspace Batmen? As opposed to joining an organization like a mercenary army or religious movement which would have considerably more resources than an individual?Kadjah Thoris (talk) 15:20, October 15, 2015 (UTC) No, larger groups would pose a much bigger problem. Individuals (of considerable wealth) might be able to escape the problems, where larger organisations would attract Imperial attention much more easily. --Imposter101 (talk) 16:04, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Its kinda like how the real life Tutonic Knights went, if say a mercenary group became too large and indipendant then everyone would inevitably gang up on them and put them down or at the very least they would be forced to go legit and join the Guard or something like that. And while yes there are people like Rogue Traders and Space Marines have lots of autonmy theres very good reasons why they do. RTs are basially state sponsered priates and explorers, its their job to go out and do things without the whole oversight of the Imperium. And Space Marines get it because their basically literal blood relatives to the man the general population considers a God. A lone joe shmoe former Guardsman might be able to start a life as a mercenary but its not easy and it certainly would not be as cavalier as shown here. And going back to even the Marine concept, what makes you think a Chapter will let their precious Gene-Seed just wander off to parts unknown, likely to be killed, lost, and rot? The Deathwach serves this role as Marine Freebonding, anything else like lone questing Astartes is just not feasable barring specific and special circumstances. (he's the last of his Chapter, or part of some special ceremonial bodyguard to a friend of the Chapter, much like the canon Wolfblades) T42 (talk) 16:44, October 15, 2015 (UTC) I'm glad this article is finally declared as NCF. Space Marines-gone-rogue-but-still-loyal concept is honestly just stupid and as T explained, not at all plausible. --Remos talk 14:56, October 16, 2015 (UTC) In other words cool concept but doesn't fit the 40k verse. I can see that. Pity though.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 16:19, October 16, 2015 (UTC) That is somewhat better put but yes, I think it is a bit Wardian by nature and out of setting. --Remos talk 19:15, October 16, 2015 (UTC)